Special Academy
by DaughterOfEnder
Summary: Anim Fuji, a 17 year old girl, who has a 'habit' that puts her out of normal society. She goes to Fairy Tail Academy to fix her problems. There, she meets Juvia and her friends, and goes through troubles and happiness with them all. Fairy Tail Couples such as NaLu, GrUvia, GaLe, and Jerza. I do not own Fairy Tail, I don't even own the idea. This is a Fanfiction of a Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction ever so if it's bad please don't hate me! If it's bad, please tell me in the reviews. This is a fanfiction of one of my favorite fanfictions called Special Circumstances. You should read it!**

**I, saldly, do not own the magnificent anime known as Fairy Tail. Heck, I don't even own the story idea! but still, even though i'm a little lame, please read and review!**

**-DaughterOfEnder (End)**

* * *

Special Academy

Anim Fuji, 17, single, smart, pretty, friendly, dorky, and a freak. AKA:

Me.

Now don't freak out, it's not like I'm the sort of freak that is perverted and runs around killing people for fun. (Read: Friendly.) No I'm the kind of freak that has a weird habit that puts me out of place in normal society. My habit;  
Self Experimentation.

Two steps:

I build/create

I test… on myself.

So the friendly part of me takes over or else I would be evil, experimenting on other people. But people don't get the friendly part of that message, no, they just get the experiment part of the message. The kids at school greet me with:

"Hi freak."

"Wazup, Insanity on Legs?"

"The Loony Bin called, they want their president back!"

The only comfort I found in school was the learning and books. So not only am I a freak, I'm a nerd.

So as you can see, school did very little for my self-confidence.

Home, you ask? Psh, that's and entirely different story.

Home does NOTHING for my self-confidence.

* * *

Let my story on the first Friday of school. It was a beautiful fall day, the trees were still green, the birds were singing this early in the morning as if my wake up call.

But it wasn't the birds that woke me up.

"What did you say!?"

"What I say EVERY DAY! When are we going to get rid of that thing!?"

"Thing? Never! She's your daughter!"

"No! It's a freak with horrible habits that make it impossible for it to be any daughter of mine!"

"Morning." I mutter.

"Morning, Anim!" my brother, who, seconds before, was holding my father by the collar with a fist, prepared to punch his lights out.

"EEEEKKKK!" screamed my mother as soon as she noticed I was there and ran and hid in the corner of the room. I couldn't blame her; I even looked scary with my black and blue corkscrew curly hair and my left blue eye and right gold eye. If my hair wasn't streaked with blue from the permanent hair dye I created and if my right eye hadn't changed from whatever experiment way back whenever, my mom may have been a little less terrified of me.

Even my dad was a little scared of me. "Oh hey sweetie!" he exclaimed.

"Dad, there's no need to lie to me. I heard you conversation, sorry, argument with Noah. Everyone here knows you want to disown me." I put on a smile at this and walk to the kitchen to make some breakfast for myself.

After eating a bowl of cereal that I altered so it filled you up more Noah walked over.

"Have mom and dad left?" I asked.

"Ya." His chocolaty smooth voice was comforting, "Come here you." He pulled me into a tight hug, where I cried.

"Why do they *Sniff* hate *Sniff* me?" I started to cry harder, "Do they… not ap…app-p-appreciate the th-things I… do for them? A-Aside from my habits… I'm just a normal g-g-g-girl."

"I know, but people just don't see the beautiful girl beneath the experiments! Everyone who doesn't think of you as a person isn't a person themselves."

"Sh-sh-should I… change? I, I… I mean that n-n-nobody likes the me… that does experiments… s-s-so should I try to change that habit of m-m-mine?"

"No! You shouldn't change at all! You are perfect, just the way you are! You don't have to change according to other people's ideas!"

"But I even look like a freak!"

" No, you look beautiful, and I wouldn't want you to change. Do you want to change? The you-you, not the others-you."

"No." I sniffed.

"Then don't you idiot!"

Sometimes, I think Noah is the only one who cares about me.

* * *

Later that day I went to school in higher spirits, and aside for the daily shit-talk, the day was perfectly normal. I got the beginning of the year tests back with A+s on every paper. Going home was just as if not more uneventful as school. But when I got home, well, that my friends, is when things got interesting.

There, in my living room, was my father, at home, not at work. And sitting next to him was a tiny old man. The man was about three feet tall and wore a badge from a private school I have never heard of or seen before.

"Yo!" said the old, tiny man, "Your father here has told me about your um, what did he call it? Habit! I am aware of your little habit."

I turned to my father, "So you finally disown me, huh?"

"Na! That's not the case! He's just sending you to a school that can fix that habit right up!" the old man said.

"Listen, I don't care what anyone else thinks about me, I DON'T NEED TO CHANGE! Hear me? I am perfect just the way I am."

"Excuse us for a moment Mr.….?"

"Fuji."

"Mr. Fuji, could I please speak to you daughter, alone?" the old man quirked an eyebrow.

"But of course!" my father left.

"Hello darling, my name is Makarov! I am the principal of Fairy Tail Academy! Please just call me Gramps, like everyone else!" He was so happy, and bouncy I couldn't help but smile. He held out his hand.

"Anim Fuji." I said and shake the held out to me.

"Pleased to meetcha!" he smiled. "Fairy Tail Academy is an academy where a lot of children with problems like yours tend to go. There are some therapy sessions to help people control or break their habits, but all of the children there are friendly and equal. They all have their own problems, just like you! So come with us and be part of our Fairy Tail family!"

"Wait, you want me in the academy?"

"But of course!"

"What about Noah?"

"He has been informed and is happy for you and wants you to go to the place where you can make friends. He can visit you every once and a while as well!"

"Really?" I said, trying not to get my hopes to high.

"Really."

"YES!" I jump and skip and hug the little man. "I'll do it! I'll join the academy!" I shrieked. And that day so far, had been the best day of my life.

* * *

"I'm gonna miss you." I said as I hugged my older brother.

"I'm gonna miss you too." He said, "But I'm glad you're going to a place that will make you happy.

"Come visit me soon, K?"

"K."

"Bye Noah."

"Bye Anim."

I looked back upon the house I had lived in for the first 17 years of my life, and found myself caring that I was leaving more than I was expecting. Memories of me and Noah rang proud around the house.

"Goodbye." I whispered to myself and the house.

I could've sworn the wind picked up a sound of goodbye back.

* * *

"Anim. Anim. Anim!"

"What, hmmmmm?" I muttered, just waking up.

"We're here." Said Gramps.

I looked up to see one of the biggest buildings I had ever seen. It looked like it had been broken up into three or four sections and defiantly looked like a private school, not one for people like me, but one for elite snobby people that are incredibly rich.

"Are you _sure_ that this is the correct place Gramps?"

"Yes. I'm in charge here. Don't be afraid sweet, the people here are good people. Your room is in building three room six. Have fun Anim!"

"Thank you for everything Gramps!" I exclaimed and gave him another hug.

"I was nothing, now go! You have a weekend to make friends and settle in." he smiled and turned away and left.

I smiled and walked to the third building and opened the door. How do I explain this without sounding lame? Right, it was ridiculously spotless. Like, the entire room had a sheet of absorbent glass in every crevasse so it was clean and shiny.

"Wow." I muttered

"Juvia knows! Erza makes sure that this room is always spotless!" said a voice from behind me.

I whirled around to see a beautiful blue-haired girl with deep blue eyes. Which widened as soon as I turned around. I screamed and ran and hid behind the couch.

"Why are you hiding? Juvia wants to get a good look at you." She said.

"No you don't." I whispered, "I'm too terrifying."

"Juvia hates it when people are self-hating." She huffed, "Juvia was once that way, but people told her that was stupid."

"You're really pretty though! You can be self-confident! People run and hide from me!"

"Juvia isn't running is she? Come, look at Juvia, Juvia want to see your face." She giggled.

"Please don't scream though. Okay?"

"Juvia promises!"

I stood up and walked around the couch. Finally after reaching her I looked up.

She shrieked.

I took a step backwards.

"You're so PRETTY!" she yelled.

I was taken aback, "What?"

"Your hair is interestingly colored, your eyes are unique and beautiful, that scar shows you're strong, your ears make you look like one of those pretty elves and you yourself are so interesting and gorgeous! Juvia is jealous!" she smiled hugging me.

"Y-you think I'm pretty?" I said, feeling awkward about the hug. I only ever hugged my brother.

"Yes!" she said squeezing.

"Thank you." I teared up after she let go, "Besides Noah, you're the first one to think so."

"Juvia is Juvia Lokser." She held out her hand for me to shake, "Juvia wants us to be friends!"

I giggled at how she talked in third person, and shook her hand, "I am Anim, Anim Fuji."

"What a pretty name Anim-chan! Juvia and Anim are going to be best friends!" she giggled.

"Okay." I said and started crying.

"Anim-chan! Why is Anim-chan crying!?" she worried.

"Congratulations Anim." I muttered while sobbing, "Juvia, you are officially my first friend ever! Having a friend feels really good. I had no idea!" I smiled.

"Anim-chan will have many more friends than just Juvia!" she hugged me, "Can Juvia help Anim-chan set up her room?"

"Sure." I said.

So together, in a school with people like me, we unpacked all of my stuff and decorated my room. All the time, I was smiling.

* * *

"Anim-chan has no classes tomorrow!" Juvia said, clearly exited for some reason. We were sitting in my finally finished room.

I giggled, "Of course not! It's Sunday!"

"Really?" she laughed, "Of course! In which case, Juvia will take Anim-chan to meet her friends tomorrow!"

"Wait what!?" I shuddered.

"What's wrong Anim-chan?"

"What if they don't like me?"

"They will! Juvia is sure of it."

"K. What are your friends' names?"

"Hmm, let's see…" She trailed off, "Like all of Juvia's friends, or my close friends?"

"The people you're going to introduce to me."

"Oh! In which case, Anim-chan will find out tomorrow!"

"Oh come on Juvia! Plllllleeeeaaasse?" I stuck out my bottom lip in a pout.

"Nope."

"Darn it! That trick always worked on Noah!" I wined.

"Well Juvia isn't Noah-kun is she?" she questioned, "By the way, Juvia has been wondering, who's Noah?"

"My older brother."

"Are Anim-chan and Noah-kun orphans?" she said, obviously trying to be careful.

"No."

"Then why does it seem to Juvia that Anim-chan doesn't have parents? Anim-chan says things like 'Besides Noah, you're the first one to think so.' And Noah-kun is your brother-" she stopped suddenly, "Juvia is soooooooo sorry, she shouldn't have asked! Please, please, please, plleeeeaaaasssse don't cry."

I had no idea I was crying, but now that I had thought about it, I could feel hot tears falling down my face, "Don't worry about it Juvia. If you want to hear about it, as my best friend, I will allow myself tell you."

"If it hurts Anim-chan to say it, why not just use the trick Lucy and Levy-chan use?"

"Friends of yours? What's their trick?"

"They write a letter to each other stating hard to say thoughts! Why doesn't Anim-chan write a letter to Juvia stating what your problem is and how it started?"

"Ok, let's see if it works!" I walked over to my desk and pulled out a piece of paper. I wrote:

_Dear Juvia,_

_ When I was little, I became addicted to building and making things. But I couldn't test the things because most of them required human or animal parts to test them out. My mind and soul refused to let me do it on anyone or anything, so eventually I started to test them out on myself. Some of the things I created were permanent hair dye and contacts. So I ended up dying my black hair with streaks of blue and my right eye was transformed to a golden color._

_ Of course, when I started doing these things to myself, my own parents started to reject me, be afraid of the possibility of me doing things to them. I started to wake up every morning to my father and Noah fighting about me, my father making the argument that I couldn't possibly be anything with his blood in their veins and saying that the Fuji family should disown me, while my brother stood up for me. Things continued to change in me. I had become addicted to self-experimentation. My pupils became slits, my skin became darker, and more. One day when I was 15 my dad eventually had had it, took a knife, and cut open my right cheek. I created something that would heal the wound faster so I had nothing but a scar the next morning, which kept my dad from harming me again. So both of my parents thought I was some sort of monster and became afraid of me, they hid, cowered, or put on a fake smile, thought the arguments continued._

_ Now you know my story Juvia, so please stay my friend, and don't hate me._

_ Your friend,_

_ Anim_

"Done. Here," I handed it to Juvia, "Read it when you go back to your room." I looked at my clock. It read 8:50, "Goodnight Juvia, and thank you, for everything."

"Juvia, is glad to have become Anim-chan's friend. She is also so glad Anim-chan trusts her." She smile. "Juvia will see Anim-chan tomorrow."

"Bye. Night."

"Goodnight." She stood up and left, clutching the letter like it was life itself.

I lay down on the bed, glad I had found someone that I could trust. I had a huge weight off of my chest now. I smiled and fell into a restful sleep.

* * *

Juvia's P.O.V.

I dropped the letter. There were no words for how horrible that must have felt. To feel that kind of rejection was unfathomable.

"Is Juvia the only one she's ever told?" I wondered aloud. Somehow, despite the situation, I felt happy that after knowing each other for a total of 8 hours Anim trusted me enough to write it to me.

While crying I smiled and read it a second time. That poor girl. I'm going to be her friend forever! Without question.

* * *

Back to Anim's P.O.V.

I woke up to something new to me. There was knocking at the door. Where was the screaming? The painful disowning comments?

"Anim-chan? Anim-chan! Please let Juvia in!" a female voice came through the door. The day before popped back into my head and I smiled. I hopped over to the door and opened it. I really had a spring in my step. In the doorway was Juvia. My decided best friend ever.

She ran in and hugged me, "Anim-chan! Juvia read your letter! Juvia has decided she is going to be Anim-chan's friend forever!"

I smiled, "That wasn't the plan before?" I teased.

"How can Anim-chan smile with the past she has?"

"Because I'm over it. I had Noah, and now I have you!" I giggled at the girl around my stomach. She had fallen to her knees and started crying into my shirt, "Gosh Juvia! You'd think I told you I'm dead and only still here because a guy I liked needed to know I loved him!"

"Wow Anim-chan. That was creative." She giggled, "She should write something about that!"

"Maybe a song." I pondered. That would be fun.

"Juvia will help!"

"Let's do it! After I meet those friends of course!"

"Right! Juvia almost forgot! They are all gathered downstairs waiting to meet you!"

"Now? Seriously? I have to get dressed!" I threw on a pair of denim shorts with parallel bleached lines down the front of each leg and a purple and black open-shoulder elbow length shirt. I put my hair up into two pigtails.

"Ok, I'm ready!"

"Anim-chan is so pretty!" Juvia shouted. The more she says it the more I believe her.

I blushed, "Thank you Juvia! Now let's go introduce me to some people!"

"Aye!" she shouted. I'd have to learn where that inside joke came from.

"Everyone! Juvia would like to introduce Fairy Tail academy's newest student, Anim Fuji!"

I walked into the room after she said that and looked at the group in front of me. They were all staring at me strangely. Do they think I'm a freak?

"Um, hi." I said weakly.

"Okay, so not mute, not socially challenged. What's your name?" said a girl with beautiful scarlet hair.

"Like Juvia said, my name is Anim Fuji."

"She doesn't think she is multiple people, nor any memory loss." Said a cute blue haired girl.

"What are your hobbies?" Said the Scarlet haired girl.

"Um, why are you asking me these questions?" I asked officially creeped out.

"We're trying to figure out what you've got. Why you're here." Said a pink haired boy. Wait was his hair pink?

"Oh…" I said, and then I grinned, "I'm not telling you strait off. What's the fun in that? My hobbies are writing, reading, chemistry, biology, weapons fighting, and singing."

That threw them all off. Only Juvia knew how some of that fit together.

"Have you ever harmed another person?" Asked a dark blue haired boy without any clothes on.

"I will tell you that, after you put on clothes." I said with a completely straight face.

Everybody then burst out laughing. "I like her!" Said a scary looking boy with spiky black hair and piercings all over his body.

"Wow! Looks like I'm not the only scary looking person in the room." I snickered.

Everyone laughed harder. "I like her too." Said the red head.

I was on a role, and wasn't going to stop there. I turned to the boy with pink hair, "Is pink your natural color?"

"It's salmon!" he growled.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." I giggled, "It's totally pink."

"Shut up."

"Everyone who thinks she's a keeper say Aye!" said the dark blue haired boy, who still wasn't wearing clothes.

Everyone in the room said the chosen word, which heated my cheeks and warmed my heart.

I was really starting to get ticked off with the no clothing thing from the one boy, "You!" I pointed at him.

"Me?"

"Yes, what is your name?"

"Um, Gray, Gray Fullbuster."

"Ok, Gray, put on some clothes, or I will personally bruise you beyond recondition."

He gulped.

"Don't hurt Gray-sama!" Juvia yelled.

"Too late. I already threatened so I have to go through with my threat if he refuses." I looked at Gray, who at this point was looking for his clothing franticly.

I laughed once he got back with clothing, "Good boy." I smiled, "Now, about your question to me earlier, the answer is no, besides in order to protect myself and myself numerous times. The man almost died by the way."

Gray gulped and shrank back.

"Now that the questioning is over, I would like to know your names. And while you're at it, something about yourselves." I turned to everyone else.

They all looked at me. The one who started it was the scarlet haired one, "I am Erza scarlet and I am the one in charge of the girls' dorms."

Next was a blonde beauty that hadn't spoken yet. She took out a whiteboard and wrote something down. She lifted the whiteboard and it said: _Lucy Heartfillia, I can talk, only a little bit, and I don't like to. _I smiled, that must be her problem.

The pink haired boy spoke up, "I'm Natsu Dragneel, and I have an obsession with fire. And my hair is SALMON!"

"It's pink." I corrected.

The scary one was next, "I'm Gajeel Redfox, and I am an ex-member of Phantom Lord." I smiled at him, I'm glad he left, I've heard of that gang.

The petite blue one said, or at least stuttered, "I-I'm L-l-levy McGarden, a-a-and I l-like r-r-reading t-t-t-to!" she smiled.

A blue haired man with a scarlet tattoo over his eye who was sitting next to Erza but also hadn't spoken finally said, "We are Jellal, Seigrain, and Mystogan. We are all identical triplets." I giggled; there was only one of him.

I waited for anyone else to pop up, I knew there were two other presences in the room, so I decided to say so, "Were are the other two."

Everybody looked confused.

"I sense two other presences in the room."

The girl named Lucy held up her board: _Really, Natsu, Gajeel, you brought Happy and Lily?_

"Happy and Lily?" I looked at the two boys, who each reached into their backpacks and pulled out a cat.

"Awe! So cute! I said running over to Gajeel's cat and petting him, "The scary man has a cat! And so does the pink haired boy!" I giggled, they knew I knew their names, but I liked teasing them. I sat down in a chair and the cats squirmed out of their owners' hands to come sit on my lap. One cat was black, and the other one was blue. I bet I knew which cat belonged to who, "The blue cat belongs to Natsu, and the black cat belongs to Gajeel." I giggled, blue and pink and black and scary.

"The blue one is Happy, and the black one is Pantherlily or Lily for short." Said Natsu.

"They are so, cute!" I exclaimed.

So we sat like that, I made friends with 7 more people, and I did so with two cats on my lap. Best two days of my life, that Saturday and Sunday.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, this is the second chapter, and I have a question for you all. I know the ships I posted will be mentioned, but i'm thinking Anim needs a 'love interest'. could you all give me ideas please? Please tell me your thoughts on my Fanfiction of a Fanfiction. Enjoy! ~DaughterOfEnder (End).**

**I don't own Fairy Tail, or this idea! I only own Anim's Character.**

* * *

"What is Anim-chan doing?" said Juvia, who, at this point, was watching me create something in my mini-lab.

"I'm recreating the mixture that turned my pupils to slits to see if it only slits pupils or if it does anything else." I responded simply.

"Will Anim-chan test it on herself again?"

"Who else is there?"

"There are animals."

"No. If my analysis is correct, this is a chemical reaction that brings a foreign animal parts or instincts to the human body."

"Then why does Anim-chan test if she already knows what it's going to do?"

"Because I don't know." I said, "It's just an educated guess, but cats don't generally act like Happy and Lily did to me. And if I look at them again, what do you think they have?"

"Slit pupils?" she didn't sound too sure.

"Correct, so I'm thinking something cat-like will become part of me." I smiled, "Juvia, please don't try to stop me."

"But what if Anim-chan gets hurt?!" she yelled.

"My pupils turning to slits only felt like an itch in my eye. This can't hurt too much." Even though I wasn't too sure, I could hope. "There, finished!" I held up the bottle, "One sip should be enough." And I put the bottle to my lips.

"Anim-chan, don't!"

I took a sip.

I waited.

And waited.

"Huh, guess n-" then I felt a searing pain on the top of my head. I cried out in pain, holding the top of my head with both of my hands.

"Anim-chan!" Juvia yelled.

"Stay back! It should be over soon." I winced, did I feel two separate things popping out my head under my hands?

After a few minutes of pain and Juvia screaming for help, the pain stopped.

I looked up to see not just Juvia, but Lucy, Levy, and Erza too.

"Self-experimentation!?" yelled Erza, clearly mad, and sad, and confused.

"Maybe?" I muttered and leaned forward in shame, removing my hands, which were covered in blood, my blood.

All four of them shrieked.

"Ears!?" yelled Lucy. So she can talk. Wait, ears?

"Cat ears!" confirmed Levy.

"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!" yelled Erza.

"Guys! Anim-can needs bandages! She's bleeding a lot!" yelled Juvia, who was now taking control, "While you're at it get some water and disinfectant!"

The girls automatically went to their jobs Juvia came to me, "Stay there, once we clean you off, you should see something." She was not talking in third person. Ultimate Juvia on the scene.

"I got the bandages!" yelled Erza.

"I have the water!" whispered Levy as she trudged in with a bucket of water.

"I got the disinfectant. Oh, and the boys." Said Lucy. Where was her board? "I had to leave it in my room in a hurry to get here." She smiled. She must have read my mind.

The boys walked in. The first thing they saw was the mass amount of blood around me. Then they looked at me and became even more shocked.

"What kind of problem do you have that makes you do that cat girl!" yelled Gajeel. Cat girl?

"Oh. My. God." Said Gray.

"Ow! That hurts Juvia!

"It's disinfectant! Now hold still while I clean of the blood!"

"First person? This is really bad." Whispered Natsu, "Even worse than it looks."

Now I was surrounded by all the boys, and girls in my room, with the bloodstained floor. They were all trying to comfort me through the pain of the cleaning of the wounds, every once and a while looking to the top of my head.

"There, done!" yelled Juvia, "Someone grab a mirror!"

Gray stood up abruptly and went into my bathroom and grabbed my mirror. He came back, and set the mirror in front of me.

I picked it up and looked at myself. I looked exactly the same except for the large black cat ears on the top of my head. I stared blankly at myself before collapsing into Juvia's lap and sobbing.

"I'm really fucking stupid." I sobbed, "I'm even more terrifying now!"

"Juvia should have stopped Anim-chan. Juvia is sorry." Juvia said while stroking my head.

"It's ok. You thought it was just something that I normally do. And it is. It's not your fault."

"If it makes Anim-chan feel better, Juvia thinks that it puts the cherry on top of your unique beauty. It makes Anim-chan even more feminine and graceful looking, like she inherited the beauty of a cat, and the beauty of a human." She smiled at me.

I sniffed and tried to stop crying, "Thanks Juvia."

"Seriously though cat-girl, what's your issue?" asked Gajeel.

I smiled a little at the new nickname. I suited me. "Self-Experimentation." I confessed.

Every boy in that room right then gaped at me.

"Juvia has a letter!" said Juvia, "If you want, Juvia could read it. If that's ok with Anim-chan?"

"Actually Juvia, I'll read it." I smiled up at her.

She handed me the letter and I stood up to sit on my bed. I took a deep a deep breath **(End: You don't need to read it again. It's just in case you guys forgot what the letter said or want to read it again)**:

"Dear Juvia,

"When I was little, I became addicted to building and making things. But I couldn't test the things because most of them required human or animal parts to test them out. My mind and soul refused to let me do it on anyone or anything, so eventually I started to test them out on myself. Some of the things I created were permanent hair dye and contacts. So I ended up dying my black hair with streaks of blue and my right eye was transformed to a golden color.

"Of course, when I started doing these things to myself, my own parents started to reject me, be afraid of the possibility of me doing things to them. I started to wake up every morning to my father and Noah fighting about me, my father making the argument that I couldn't possibly be anything with his blood in their veins and saying that the Fuji family should disown me, while my brother stood up for me. Things continued to change in me. I had become addicted to self-experimentation. My pupils became slits, my skin became darker, and my ears turned elfish. One day when I was 15 my dad eventually had had it, took a knife, and cut open my right cheek. I created something that would heal the wound faster so I had nothing but a scar the next morning, which kept my dad from harming me again. So both of my parents thought I was some sort of monster and became afraid of me, they hid, cowered, or put on a fake smile, thought the arguments continued.

"Now you know my story Juvia, so please stay my friend, and don't hate me.

"Your friend,

"Anim"

It was as if I had done that in one breath, because it was as if I had done all that in one breath. I looked up to see the faces of my friends twisted in horror.

"What?" they chorused.

"Just like it said!" I said.

"Holy crap cat-girl." Commented Gajeel.

"My god." Muttered Gray.

"Sh-she u-u-used th-the l-letter m-method." Smiled Levy.

"Yes she did." Smiled Juvia, sitting proud while crying.

"That explains almost everything." Said Natsu, "What made you do whatever the hell you did today!?"

"Ummm. It's become second nature to me. Whenever I wonder something or build something, I refuse to use other creatures to test on, so I use myself. When Lily and Happy were acting differently around me than cats have ever acted around me today, I thought I had done something in the past to make me more cat-like. I thought it would be the slip-pupil thing. So I re-created it, and turns out I was correct!" I giggled, I was hardly ever wrong.

All of a sudden there was a shadow looming over me. Natsu would have burst into flames if it was possible from the looks of it, "It's not ok for you to do stupid things to yourself just to prove some stupid theory!"

Before I knew what I was doing, I lifted my leg, and brought it down on his shoulder, knocking him to the ground. I got up and stood on him, "Listen pinky, I do this because my body and soul demand it. If you couldn't tell from my letter, A) I'm used to pain, B) I'm addicted to it, and C) I enjoy it. You cannot do anything about my past, my present, or my future. I have already chosen my past; I will do what I do for my present to shape my future."

"So you're going to cause yourself constant pain." He snapped.

"Yes, in order to make discoveries for the rest of the world to use. Things I make could eventually be used in the world for help or fun. I bet until I came around, you never even knew permanent hair dye and contacts existed. I bet you didn't know people could slowly morph into animals by taking a sip of a chemical drink."

"No I didn't."

"I close my case." I stepped off of him, "I'm going to town to buy a hat or bandana to hide my ears." And I walked out of my room.

* * *

Juvia's P.O.V.

"Anim-chan…" I muttered as my best friend left the room. To hind her pretty ears too.

"Great job Flame-Brain." Scolded Gray.

"It shouldn't be ok for a person to hurt themselves like that! Did you see the amount of blood that was coming out of her head and onto the floor! If not from poison, she's gonna die or blood loss!"

"You're correct Natsu, it isn't ok for someone to hurt themselves like that, but that's why she's here!"

"No, she's here because her parents thought they were practically sending her to an asylum for insane people."

"If that were the case-" stated Erza before being interrupted.

"Gramps still would've let her in." Lucy commented, "No matter what her parents think, she still has her habit."

"That's not what I was going to say! I was going to say if that were the case, they would have called an asylum!"

"They thought they did." Said an older voice.

"Gramps!" we all cried in unison.

The three foot tall man stood in the doorway, "The Fuji family thought they did call and asylum. They said, and I quote, 'We'll do anything! Just get this monster out of here! She's so creepy and is probably planning our deaths as we speak!' and 'If the 5th asylum we called, which is you, doesn't take her, we are prepared to kill her and throw her to the buzzards!' or something along those lines. To be honest, I wasn't going to her in until they said that, because we cannot fix her in any way. The things she went through make what she's done permanent. But I'm not going to let some parent kill their child with their own hands then leave them out to rot! So there you have it, brats, and as her friends, be there for her, ok?"

I had already stood up, tears spilling down my face, "Juvia has already promised to be Anim-chan's best friend forever! No matter what, Juvia is Anim-chan's best friend. And there is no way in hell, I would let her parents anywhere near her!" I sobbed out.

"I think that goes for all of us." Stated Erza who also had tears in her eyes.

"Aye!" shouted everyone.

"Good. I'm glad you were the people to become her friends." Gramps said. He turned and left us to take in the information we just heard.

"Anim-chan's story is on-par with Lucy's." I whispered.

"Aye." Everyone agreed.

"Juvia's going to go find her!" I stated.

"Go ahead. We'll say here and wait." Responded Gray.

"Thank you Gray-sama." I said and ran out the door to find my poor best friend.


End file.
